Life Is Love
by crazylily
Summary: A mix of pairings, secrets, twists, and love. What happens when Harry dates Pansy, Hermione Draco? Ron and Lavender, What could happen if you put all these into the same story? Well Lets find out! With Ginny with Harry to begin with, what can happen?


_Chapter 1_

It was an early August morning, the sun was out, and shining bright, it wasn't hot out, but nice and cool. Here at the Burrow, you could find Ron Weasley with his two best friends, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, playing Quidditch.

This was a daily routine for the Trio, but today Ron's twin brother's Fred and George, and his younger sister, Ginny, joined them. The beautiful weather made it inevitable to be a good day, but their last together.

It was August 31, and the next day, Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione would be returning to Hogwarts, for Ron, Harry, and Hermione, this would be their last year at Hogwarts. Though Ginny was only in her sixth year.

Hermione had made Head Girl, but to the surprise of everyone, neither Harry nor Ron had made head boy. Dumbledore would not inform them of who the new Head Boy was. Hermione was not ready to share a common room with someone… someone like Draco Malfoy.

_That Night_

"Okay kids, make sure you have all you're books, robes, clothes! I mean it! I don't want to have to send anything tomorrow!" Mrs. Weasley yelled up to everyone returning to Hogwarts.

"So who do you all think will be the new head boy?" I asked rather distantly.

"Well Hermione, it's not Harry or I, we already know that, but that could be because of all the trouble we've been in through the years." Ron stated trying to keep a strait face. I hated it when he did that! That's a lie, because I love it! He was so cute I don't know how he did not know that!

"I just hope it's not a Slytherin! I'll die!" I stated, praying that my worst fear wouldn't be realized tomorrow.

"Well Hermione, at least we can hope to believe it's not Malfoy. Now that I would protest personally." Harry stated. He didn't seem to be paying much attention tonight. I wondered what could be wrong.

"Yeah if you have to stay with Malfoy, I'll come stay with you, even if Dumbledore tells me not to! You can't stay there alone." Ginny piped up from across the room. She also seemed very distant.

"Thanks Ginny, I hope he's not though, that would be almost as bad as being in a room with Voldemort, actually, it would be worse, Voldemort would just kill me." Everyone started laughing when I stated this.

We all went back to our packing silently after that little bit. I had a lot of thinking to do; I had yet to tell my friends about who my latest crush was. Though I wouldn't tell Ginny, because I knew she wasn't telling me about whom her new crush was either.

I had a better reason than her though, Ron would kill him, because he wasn't only a crush, he was my lover. My friends couldn't know though, Ron would kill him. I knew Ron liked me, he just didn't understand it yet, and that was hurting him, and me. Though I knew I couldn't wait for him, I had to take my chance when it came.

I remember the night like it was yesterday. It was in mid July. I was sitting alone outside when someone came flying down on a broom. I couldn't help but smile. He looked so hot on his broom, soaring over to me. It was just he, and I outside; he brought me to an empty field of flowers.

_Flash Back_

"Hermione, I wanted to bring you here tonight, I'm glad that you were outside tonight. I've been waiting to tell you this for a long time. I know you have no reason to trust me, but I'm glad you do…" He said to me so sweetly, but I silenced him then.

"No, I do not trust you! I never have, I never will! Lets get that strait!" I yelled at him, strait out, I couldn't understand it then. "I don't know why I came when I saw it was you! I guess curiosity got the better of me! You should know though, if I knew it was you at the time, I wouldn't have come at all!" I screamed.

He had worn a dark cloak and wouldn't show me his face till after we landed, I thought it was someone else at the time, realizing my mistake, I didn't know what to do, I didn't know where he brought me.

"Please, listen to me, forgive me, I know I deserve this, but…" I couldn't here anymore; I put my hand up to cut him off.

"How can I trust you? When things got bad you left! You left everyone! I trusted you! How could you do this to me?" I screamed my anger showing.

"Listen to me! I've changed, I'm going back, I promise you, and I'm getting on the Hogwarts Express tomorrow with you, Ron, Ginny, and Harry! I promise you I am!" He said.

As I went to protest he brought me into a passionate kiss that I couldn't turn down. He had changed. He meant it.

"Come on Hermione it is past your bed time." He said with one final kiss.

_End Flash Back_

"Earth to Hermione! It's time to go to bed!" Ginny said to me bringing me back to reality. "Mum is waking us up at 7am sharp for breakfast. So we should get some sleep."

"Got it, I'll see you in the morning Ginny."

"Girls time to wake up!" Mrs. Weasley said bright an early just like Ginny said she would.

I woke up slowly and got dressed as Ginny did the same. They were going to leave the house at 9:30 to make sure they would actually get good seats on the Hogwarts express this year.

"Come on Ginny, let's go down stairs before the boys eat all the food." We both laughed knowing it was true.

"Yeah, they could, but mum always makes enough for all of us." Ginny said still laughing.

We laughed about it the whole way down to the kitchen. When we walked in everyone was talking and laughing. Apparently the Daily Prophet had an article about The Boy Who Lived and his latest adventures (that he didn't have).

Breakfast was an entertaining sight.

At 10am we left for Kings Cross Station in London (is that right?)

We were all aboard the train by 10:45am, and found a compartment together. I had to go up to the front of the train for a meeting with the Head Boy and the prefects, so Ginny came with me, and so did Ron, and Harry (he was made a prefect in 6th year on special assignment from Dumbledore).

The meeting was short, and the Head Boy didn't show up. This upset me most dearly, especially when I found the note with the information saying that he could not attend because he was not arriving till later that night.

After the meeting we returned to our compartment to find a delightful surprise…

**A/N: Okay, sorry for any mistakes, and for how short it is! It's the first chapter and I'm trying to keep secrets! For future reference… most characters will be OOC, and a lot of things go against the books completely… and I am SORRY! I'm just trying to write a good story, so read and review!**


End file.
